The invention relates to a differential pressure sensor arrangement, as well as to an associated differential pressure sensor.
A differential pressure sensor with a membrane as a measurement element is known from European published patent application EP 1 353 160 A1, wherein the membrane may be impinged by pressure from both surfaces, so that the differential pressure between the two membrane surfaces may be determined via the deflection or the strains occurring in the membrane.